herobrine_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Generations
Origins: Generations is an upcoming 2019 supernatural short film. Produced by EliteProductions, it is the 9th film in the Origins Universe. The film will be written and directed by Will Evans. The film stars Eric Ryan as Joseph Briggs with Jessie Yun reprising her role as Sally Briggs from Origins Untold. The film will be set in the late 1970's, 20 years after the events of Origins Untold. The film released on November 15th, 2019 on the EliteProductions YouTube channel. It is the ninth film in the Origins Universe and is followed up by the final film in the series, Herobrine Origins Part IV. Cast * Eric Ryan as Joseph Briggs * Jessie Yun as Sally Briggs * Don Jacob as Charles Walker * MissyMissShayla as Lucy Briggs * Huntylicious as Brenner * Michelle McCann as Robert Briggs * Paige Martin as Jack Briggs Ray from SlightlyInsulting and Braigar also appear in the film as henchmen. Production A short film that is set between Origins Untold and BRINE had been planned since Origins Untold, however EliteProductions were unsure of what the film's plot could be and who it would focus on. On August 12th 2019, the film was announced. Writing started shortly after and the script was complete on August 15th, with filming starting two days later. Filming was finished in two weeks. Release The film was released on November 15th 2019 on the EliteProductions YouTube channel. It is the first film in the Origins Universe since 2016's Origins: Counter Attack to not have a live premiere. Reception Origins: Generations was met with positive reviews and reactions for viewers. Machinima review site Critic Block gave the film an 8/10 with a consensus that reads: "Admittedly I went into this film with a lot of hype; the Origins Universe holds a place in my heart as it was the inspiration for my own Splash Machinima Universe, and this film specifically being a direct follow up to my personal favorite film in the franchise "Origins:Untold". While I went in with a lot of hype that hype ended up being the downfall for the film on my first viewing, the first time I saw it I acknowledged how well done it is, however I struggled to find a reason for its existence in the grand scheme. This was however my FIRST viewing after watching it a couple more times and analyzing it myself, I came to appreciate this film for being what it is, it fills in the blanks left in the Origins Universe so those blanks would not have to be filled in the conclusion "Herobrine Origins: Part 4"; and fill those blanks this film does indeed I always wondered about Steve Briggs grandfather and whether or not he carried the brine serum himself and this film perfectly answers it. You're not gonna find the emotion of "Origins:Untold", or the epic high stake battles of "Herobrine Origins: Part 3", however what you're gonna find is amazing voice acting, highly improved cinematography, and an expansion to a lore that already had some very solid foundations. Now for the real negatives, even after I learned to appreciate this film for what it is I still find no reason for it to have been made, maybe that'll change with the release of "Herobrine Origins: Part 4" but even then I wonder why the final battle couldn't have just been added to the start of Part 4 if it connects; other issues like sloppy mistakes like the one in a scene where the main protagonist asks about his father to the antagonist, and the recurring issue in the Origins Universe of not having good head bobbing to voice syncing brings this down from a very high 9 to a very low 8. This isn't to say the film is bad by any means if you're a fan of the universe you will love this film, and I feel in the end this is what the film is for, it is for the fans; Elite Productions has given us a bite size treat preparing us for the main course that is Part 4." Trivia * Origins: Generations is the first film in the Origins Universe to not include animation. Instead it was filmed completely in-game, using the Blockbuster mod by McHorse to create different poses.